


Panache

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Thoughts & Opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraxas and Fenrir's thoughts about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panache

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Panache  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden  
written for: Caesar's Palace Alphabet Game 2.0 Challenge & The HPFC 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge  
prompt: Panache  
pairing: Fenrir Greyback/Abraxas Malfoy

* * *

As much as he personally hated werewolves and thought that all of the filthy creatures should be rounded up and exterminated for the good of the rest of the world, Abraxas had to admit that he could see the Dark Lord's point about them being useful in their fight if they hoped to overthrow the ministry and get rid of all the Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers in their society.

Fenrir, for his part, could not stand the pompous Malfoy patriarch. Abraxas was not a nice person in general, and his disdain for anyone with lower blood status or less wealth than himself made him unbearable to converse with. But Fenrir could not deny that the man was a snappy dresser. For all that his personality was atrocious, the guy had panache.


End file.
